Fuego detrás del cielo
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Los pensamientos de Hermione acerca del poder de los ojos de Ron.


**Fuego detrás del cielo**

**Autora: **LexaLaneLK

**Personajes: **Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

**Resumen: **Los pensamientos de Hermione acerca del poder de los ojos de Ron.

**AN:** Mmm… de verdad eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por hoy…

*\S/*

Ronald Weasley había sido olvidado por todos. Siempre.

El sexto hijo varón de una familia de siete, el último varón, no el primero, pero no el último.

El hermano menor de un rompe corazones aventurero, de un domador de dragones, de un ejemplar trabajador del Ministerio, de dos hiperactivos empresarios, el hermano mayor de una única hija mujer desde hace ya bastantes generaciones.

El mejor amigo de un héroe, el mejor amigo de una brillante mente.

Y por eso Ron había sido olvidado.

El eterno segundón. El compañero de aventuras. Otro Weasley pelirrojo, amante de los muggles y sangre sucias. Alto, flaco, pelirrojo y pobre.

Rasgos distintivos de los Weasleys.

Nadie vio nunca la verdad, a nadie le importó.

¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en un Weasley? Hay muchos. ¿Qué tiene éste de especial?

Veamos.

Su sonrisa ladeada que ilumina cualquier estancia de la vida. Su alegría contagiosa y su sarcasmo activo que hacen que la peor de las situaciones se conviertan en un simple traspié de la existencia.

Su pose alta y fuerte que protegen con fiereza de caballero andante sus más preciados tesoros; su familia y amigos.

Sus largas manos que acarician delicadamente y que pelean fieramente. Su brillante mente que hace que una gran batalla campal sea un simple juego de ajedrez, aunque no presente su tarea de Pociones.

Pero por sobre todo.

Una mata de cabello rojiza que cubre el más grande y bello secreto de la humanidad. Sus ojos azules como zafiros encuadrados en fuego. Ojos que ven lo más íntimo de tus secretos, lo más recóndito de tu alma.

Esferas que bailan al sonido de su risa, que brillan ante el juego y que se apagan cuando triste está. Son sus ojos lo más distintivo de Ron, lo que lo pone por encima de cualquier "otro Weasley" o de "Potter" o de "Granger".

Son esos ojos que destellan fuego cuando argumentan un tema, cuando pelean. Derrochan pasión. Los ojos de Ron tienen más vida que cualquier otro par de ojos. Ellos te dicen cosas, te susurran "_Lo_ _siento_", "_Te_ _amo_", "_No_ _te_ _vayas_" en cada momento de su existencia. Son capaces de expresar tanto amor que te embriagas en ellos, son mortales cuando te sientes enojada porque te sacan de tus casillas y te presionan hasta que te olvidas porque peleabas y sólo estás consciente del brillo de sus ojos, de la pequeña gota de sudor que baja por su frente y de cómo sus labios están ligeramente abiertos y te dan ganas de besarlo.

Esos ojos son tu mayor fuerza y tu mayor debilidad. Ver esos ojos significa que estás viva, que aún respiras, que tienes que idear algo para salir del problema y qué él te apoya incondicionalmente; aunque luego te diga que estás loca, que eres brillante pero que lo asustas, tu sabes qué el te apoya y que te seguiría a ti y a Harry hasta el fin del mundo.

Encontrar sus ojos con los tuyos es que tu corazón pegue un salto, es cuando tu respiración se acelera. Es arquear una ceja y verlo sonreír. Es hablar con él sin mencionar palabra. Decirle "Algo está mal", "Te amo cariño", "Anda con Harry" o "Te espero esta noche" sin siquiera abrir la boca. Ver sus ojos es el medio de comunicación más puro que pudiste encontrar. Nadie los entiende. Tú lo entiendes, y mientras sepas que él te mira y te está amando con esa mirada, tú eres feliz, él es feliz.

Porque sus ojos son eso. Son la fuerza más grande que existe en la tierra. Y le pertenecen al hombre más celoso, cabezota, irracional, mal hablado del planeta. Esos ojos son del ser humano más dulce, amoroso, leal, divertido, inteligente y especial del universo.

Nadie se acerca a la miríada de expresiones que sus ojos dan. Nadie.

Aún nadie nunca verá lo especial que es Ron. Sigue y seguirá por siempre siendo el eterno segundón. Otro Weasley más. Pero él sabe que para mí, es el héroe más grande del mundo, el ser más tierno del planeta, el terco más obstinado del universo. El Weasley más querido. El amigo más adorado. El hombre más amado.

Porque aunque nadie nunca vea la verdad, yo la veo. Y siempre estaré segura de una cosa.

Del Fuego detrás del cielo.

Y del Poder detrás del mar.

*\S/*

**AN:** Mal día hoy, muy mal día. Ejercicio para el estrés. Lo que me recomendó el doctor. Escribir. ¿Qué les parece?


End file.
